Du bist mein Glück
by Su.Amell
Summary: Felicity erlebt eine Nacht voller Sternschnuppen.Diese nette kleine Shortstory widme ich JeanieQueen mit ganz ganz lieben Grüßen.Und als Dank das sie mich ermutigt hat zu schreiben.Und meinen Lesern wünsche ich ebenso eine bischen Sternenzauber


Du bist mein Glück

Der Song von Matze Reim lief bei der Geschichte in der Dauerschleife. Meine Geschichte spielt in der 2 Staffel zwischen der 12 und 13 Episode. Felicity Smoak hat ihr Herz längst an Bogenschütze Oliver Queen verloren.

Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel über der Bucht von Starling City . Felicity Smoak saß am Strand und sah in die untergehende Abendsonne welche die Wasseroberfläche in ein rotgoldenes Licht tauchte.

Sie wollte einfach mal der Gefühlsachterbahn um Oliver entfliehen und hatte sich für den Rest des Tages aus dem Verdant geschlichen. Diggle und Oliver waren so in ihr Kampftraining vertieft da würde Sie nur stören und es gab auch zur Zeit recht wenig für den Bogenschützen zu tun. Also hatte sich das It-Girl von ihren beiden Männern verabschiedet mit der Begründung sie bräuchte mal eine kreative Pause an ihrem Lieblingsort. Und dann war sie auch schon aus dem Verdant verschwunden. Die beiden Männer schauten sich verdutzt an Oliver fand als erste seine Sprache wieder: „Diggle, meinte der Bogenschütze „Was war das den was ist los mit Felicity? Habe ich was verpast?. Diggle schaute seinen Freund an und antwortete: „Oliver merkst du das wirklich nicht ,ich meine das sieht doch nun wirklich ein Blinder , das Felicity verliebt über beide Ohren in dich ist." Der Bogenschütze schluckte verlegen dann antwortete er: „Nee ich meine klar sie ist unglaublich mutig, sehr süß und hat die schönsten Augen der Welt ein bezauberndes Lächeln und dazu noch eine Top Figur. „Diggle grinste und sagte: „Na ist sie dir also doch aufgefallen und sie würde durch die Hölle für dich gehen. „Nur du scheinst dagegen irgndwie immun zu sein oder was ist los mit dir? "Oliver schaute Diggle an und sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Dann nach einer Weile sagte er: „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? „Ich kann sie ja schlecht hier im Verdant auf dem Schreibtisch flachlegen obwohl und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht so sexy wie sie manchmal ausschaut why not. „Aber jetzt meinte der CEO: „Wo ist sie eigentlich hingefahren ich meine sie war auf einmal schnell wie der Blitz verschwunden. „Mit einem Lächeln veriet Diggle seinem Freund Oliver wo sich Felicitys Lieblinsplatz befand am Strand von Starling City. Oliver freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge über seine erste Lego-Eisenbahn den er hatte grade eine zündende Idee da heute auch noch Strernschnuppennacht war wollte er den Rest der Nacht mit Felicity am Strand verbringen. Dazu brauchte er allerdings noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten um die Nacht absolut unvergeßlich erscheinen zu lassen. Er verabschiedete sich von Diggle und verbringe ich die machte sich auf den Weg.

Inzwischen war die Abenddämmerung über der Bucht hereingebrochen und es wurde still am Strand von Starling City. Das It-Girl wollte gerade gehen als sie plötzlich leise Musik hörte : „ Du bist mein Glück groß wie ein Planet du bist die Sonne die niemals untergeht du bist der Mond der meine Nacht erhellt du bist mein Stern der nie vom Himmel fällt . Du bist für mich der Mittelpunkt der Welt .

Ein Magnet der mich fest an dir hält. Du bist für mich das schönste was es gibt . Ich glaube ich habe dich immer schon geliebt.

Felicitys schaute in die Richtung aus der die Musik kam und traute ihren Augen kaum den dort im Schein der Fackeln am Strand saß niemand anderes als Oliver Queen. Er hatte es sich auf einem Holzbalken gemütlich gemacht vor ihm lag eine große Decke mit bunten Kissen zwei Gläser standen dort ebenso eine Flasche Champagner im Eiskübel. Und Oliver sah einfach umwerfend aus in seiner engen schwarzen Jeans und dem schwarzen T-shirt seine Augen funkelten unglaublich. Felicity blieb fast das Herz stehen als er sich nun erhob und langsam auf sie zu kam. Schnell schaute sie an sich hinunter sie trug kurze weiße Shorts und ein blaues Tank-Top dazu bunte Flip Flops. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und einzelne Strähnen kräuselten sich um ihr Gesicht welches vom Schein der Fackeln in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. „ Guten Abend Felicity: „ sagte der Bogenschütze „ Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht bei irgendetwas wichtigem aber heute Abend ist Sternschnuppen Nacht und ich würde dich gerne dazu einladen mit mir in die Sterne zu schauen. Du weißt doch wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht darf man sich etwas wünschen. „ Olivers Stimme war sanft wie Seide und ging der Blondine absolut unter die Haut. Sie antwortete: „Ich verbringe die Nacht gerne mit dir Oliver. „ Ähh ich meine wir können gerne zusammen in den Himmel gucken. „Oliver schenkte dem IT- Girl sein Lächeln das bestimmt jeden Eisberg zum schmelzen gebracht hätte. Inzwischen war es völlig Dunkel geworden und es funkelten eine Million Sterne am Nachthimmel. Felicity glaubte zu träumen sie war hier mit Oliver Quenn ihrem absoluten Traummann der Mann in den Sie rettungslos verliebt war der Held ihrer Träume ihr Chef CEO von QC. Das war alles zu schön um wahr zu sein. Der Bogenschütze öffnete mit geschickter Hand die Champagnerflasche und füllte die Gläser mit dem prickelnden Getränk. Er reichte eines davon Felicity ohne ihr dabei nicht noch einmal einen Blick aus seinen unglaublich stahlblauen Augen zu schenken. „Felicity „sagte der Bogenschütze „ich wollte schon immer so eine Sternennacht mit dir verbringen. "Es wurde kühl und Felicity spürte wie sie ein wenig fröstelte Oliver bemerkte dies und er schloß seine Arme um die Blondine und zog sie sanft auf die hüllte Felicity mit der ganzen Wärme seines Körpers ein. Das IT-Girl fühlte sich geborgen und kuschelte sich an Oliver. Oliver flüsterte sanft in Ihr Ohr: „Schau eine Sternschnuppe ich wünsche mir das diese Nacht niemals zu Ende geht. „Und in diesem Moment küßte Oliver sie sanft auf den Mund . Felicity erwiderte seinen Kuss und öffnete ihre Lippen . Olivers Zunge erforschte sanft ihre Mundhöhle und der Kuss wurde intensiver leidenschaftlicher. Er legte sie sanft auf die Decke und seine warmen Hände strichen zärtlich über ihren Körper. Felicity genoß Oliver zärtliche Berührungen sie schmiegte sich enger an seinen warmen Körper. Der Bogenschütze hielt inne und blickte ihr tief in die Augen dann sagte er: „Felicity Smoak du bist mein Glück ich habe mir grade gewünscht dich küssen zu dürfen und dieser Wunsch wurde wahr und nach dem er den Satz beendet hatte zog er Felicity noch fester in seine Arme und verschloß ihren Mund in einem endlosen Kuß . Über Ihnen funkelten Millionen Sterne am Nachthimmel von Starling City.


End file.
